Wilting Season - Chapter 1
by tavielle
Summary: Postwar. Sakucentric. Sakura wakes up from a deep slumber months after the war. With a newfound strength that she gained from the war, she goes on a rampage (er, not really)...because apparently she doesn't trust anyone of the Konoha people...because she doesn't remember them. (er, I suck at this..but still...) XD


Okay. So this is my first time ever to write a fic. You see, I kind of still cannot get over the fact that Naruto will end soon...and so I decided that I should contribute something to the fandom...well, the Sakura fandom for that matter...because I feel that I haven't seen enough of her. :)

This kinda shows this little theory of mine, which would be much of a stretch if it ever will happen, and I honestly doubt that it would happen. My brain is fucked up all the time, so please just shrug at all the errors you see. :)

Written by the time 660 came out.

I do not own Naruto.

Wilting Season

Postwar

SasuSaku

Sakucentered

Summary (er, not really)

"I think I remember you very well," Sakura's voice was cold and unbelievably frightening. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Tiny drops of sweat began to form on his forehead, but he felt cold. If she remembered him, then why did she attack him? Sakura's next words sent a pang to his whole being. He never did once thought that Sakura, the girl who had always openly expressed her love for him, could say something so brutally honest.

"You traitor."

Chapter 1 - Waking Up

"Shit." Shizune cursed under her breath.

The purple diamond on Sakura's forehead slowly faded away as each slow moment passed. Shizune had noticed it when the diamond became a triangle, and becoming an even smaller triangle with every passing second.

"Call on Hokage-sama! Quick!" Shizune barked at no one in particular. One second she was there with Ino and Naruto, talking about how Sakura used to dislike her forehead, and another second they were there, completely taken by surprise of the seal's sudden threatening disappearance.

"I'll go get her." Naruto volunteered, quick to realize what was happening when he saw the seal on his team mate's forehead. With a blink of an eye he was gone, and she and Ino were left there, desperate to do something but can't. They both know all too well that they do not have the ability nor the capacity.

"Don't you dare let go now, forehead!" Ino attempted to yell the words at her but her shaky voice betrayed her. She was scared to loose her best friend. "I can't believe you've faced that Madara and then just lie here for all the time you want!"

It has been almost three months since the war had ended. It had been three months when she pulled the First's face out of Madara's chest with her newfound jutsu. It had been three months since she'd saved Sasuke. It had been three months since she gave Naruto his life back. It had been three months since she's been like this, and everyone is loosing hope. They wanted her to wake up, but to be real, they don't think she ever will. Even Tsunade thinks that way, but she can't let go of her prized apprentice. They're putting the blame on the jutsu that she used when she ripped Madara off of Senju chakra. And mostly on the one that she used last when the war was over. She seemed fine after the life-transfer to Naruto, so they really don't have that solid reason to put their blame on. The sight of those last moments of her being conscious was uncomprehensively and achingly beautiful. They didn't know how she did it, but whatever it was, it sure is powerful.

"I'll snatch away Sasuke-kun from you for all you know! Why did you save him if you won't even stay!" Tears began running down Ino's eyes, and sobs came after. After what seemed like forever, Tsunade appeared, with a stern look on her face. Naruto was behind her, forehead forming beads of sweat.

Without saying anything, she went toward Sakura, steps in a haste. She gently put her hand on the sleeping girl's forehead . A soft green light started to glow from her hand when they heard the sound of a quick ripping of the flesh. It was too fast and soft to be noticed immediately, but they had somehow figured out that it was Tsunade's flesh being pierced. She barely felt it at first, but as she looked down her bleeding hand, her face twitched in pain. Wounds like this shouldn't be this painful, eapecially for her, but it was. She retracted her bleeding hand, and frowned at the sight of Sakura with blood on her forehead.

"What is wrong with you now?" Tsunade whispered to herself. It made her so agitated by this situation where she is the best medic nin out there and she can't even put the life of an apprentice out of danger. Using her other hand, she wiped clean of the girl's forehead only to see the mark making a reappearance. She gritted her teeth. "Don't play with me Sakura! Just wake up already!"

"You don't have to be upset now, granny. At least we still have her." Naruto reasoned out. Knowing that Sakura is still breathing is already a relief for him.

Tsunade snorted. "It would be best if she wakes up now. The hospital needs her." She turned to the door.

"The hospital." Naruto repeated. He wasn't aware of the water welling up in the woman's eyes.

"The hospital." She assured him. Her voice was a pitch higher.

Suddenly, they heard Ino gasp. Tsunade was quick to turn again, unmindful of the look on her eyes. She automatically set her eyes on the lying figure. Her honey eyes widened.

"Sakura..." Naruto said without him even aware of it. "...chan."

They all watched in awe as pink eyebrows furrowed, green eyes slowly peeking out.

At last, after months of hopeless waiting, Haruno Sakura is waking up.

I might update tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after tomorrow. In short, if I'd have the time. (I'm abusing my Christmas break) Reviews are welcome. Thank you!


End file.
